The Ring
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: What would happen if Joey didn't find the ring at the hospital? [One-shot]


Joey handed Rachel a tissue. She was really upset because she thought Ross wouldn't be there with her to take care of Emma. Joey was comforting her.

"Thank you, Joey," Rachel said. As Joey hugged Rachel again, Ross walked in the door to the hospital room, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Rachel was still crying.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked. Joey waved, and left the two of them alone. Ross sat beside Rachel on her bed, and put his hand on hers.

"Nothing," she replied. She sniffled, then looked at Ross. "Nothing's wrong." She put on a fake smile, but Ross could see straight through it.

"C'mon, Rach, you can tell me," he said. Rachel looked down, and Ross tried to follow her eyes.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I just... someday you'll be with someone else, and I'll be all alone with Emma." Ross put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," he said. "I couldn't do that to you."

"Yeah, but what if you find someone else, you get married, and you have children of your own?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone with Emma. I'll always be here for both of you." Rachel smiled, and looked up at Ross.

"Thank you," she said. There was silence for a while, before Ross spoke up again.

"I actually came here to talk to you," he said. Rachel looked up at him again. "We have a kid together, we're living together. Would you consider... getting back together again?"

"Wow, um," Rachel started. She looked away, but quickly looked back. "Are you serious?" she asked, remembering a couple weeks earlier when he asked a similar question, but he was joking.

"This time, yes, I am." Rachel sighed, and wasn't sure what she should say to that. Ross really was a great guy, and like he mentioned, they did have a baby together now. Maybe it would be a good thing to try again.

"Yes," she said, looking at him again.

"You'll go out with me again?" he asked, with a small smile.

"Yes." Ross hugged her. When they pulled apart, they put their foreheads together, and shared a short kiss. After that, Phoebe walked in to check on Rachel.

"Hey Pheebs," Ross said. "We're back together." Rachel smiled, and nodded, leading to Phoebe also smiling. She walked over and gave them an awkward hug, as they were both on the hospital bed still.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you guys!" she said. Everyone was smiling. Soon enough, the rest of the friends came in, and the news was broken to them. They were all really excited, but decided to leave Ross and Rachel alone for a while longer. It wasn't too long until the nurse brought Emma back in, and Rachel successfully tried to feed her.

Rachel held her beautiful daughter in her arms, as Ross was sitting next to them, arm around Rachel's shoulders again. They sat together like a true family. The only thing missing was marriage. Ross remembered what his mom gave him earlier; a ring. A ring to propose to Rachel. A ring that would make them a real family.

"You alright?" Rachel asked, as Ross was staring into space. He shook himself out of the trance, and nodded at Rachel. They looked at their baby together.

"I really can't believe this is our daughter," Ross said.

"Me either," Rachel said, smiling. Ross kissed Rachel on the top of her head, but Rachel turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. The nurse came in, and took Emma to the nursery, since it was getting late. Ross and Rachel sat together, Rachel's head laying on Ross's shoulder. Ross looked at his coat that was sitting on the chair. He knew what he wanted, so he got up and walked straight towards it. Rachel sat up, confused.

"What are you doing?" Rachel said. Ross didn't reply, instead he searched through his pockets, and pulled out a small red box. He put it in his pants pocket, walked back over to Rachel, and sat back down next to her.

"Rach, I know it's been a really bumpy road for us, but I really want us to be a family now. We have a baby. And I love you," he said. He realized what he just said, and paused, afraid of Rachel's response.

"I love you too," she said. Ross smiled, happy about her reply. He pulled out the box, and opened it, showing her the ring.  
"Rachel, will you marry me?" Rachel was overwhelmed, but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes," she said. Ross hugged her, and put the ring on her finger. They kissed, and continued to sit together.

Now, they would be a true family.


End file.
